1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a power control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a power control method thereof which performs a finishing job with respect to a print medium on which an image is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints an image on a print medium according to an input image signal, and may be classified into an inkjet type, a thermal transfer type and an electrophotographic type according to a print method. The image forming apparatus may include a printer, a photocopier, a facsimile, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) having two or more functions.
In recent years, there is a rising demand for an image forming apparatus providing not only a print function but also providing scanning and faxing functions like an MFP and an office automation device. The image forming apparatus has been developed to provide high performance and extend its inherent functions.
Accordingly, the image forming apparatus may be connected to or include a finisher which performs a finishing job to a print medium which is printed.
The finisher arranges, sorts, groups, binds, folds, staples and punches the printed print medium.
The image forming apparatus may have a low power mode or a power save mode in which power supplied to some of elements is shut off to save power consumption when a print job is not performed.
The image forming apparatus enters the power save mode if the print job is not performed for predetermined time. In the power save mode, power is not supplied to unused elements, i.e., an image forming unit, a scanning unit, and a user interface (UI) unit to thereby reduce power consumption.
In general, the image forming apparatus is set not to supply power to the finisher when the power mode enters the power save mode.
The finisher includes a medium arranger including a pair of tempers to arrange an ejected print medium, and a stacker which is provided below the medium arranger and stacks print medium thereon.
If the image forming apparatus receives a print command including a finishing option, it forms an image on a print medium, transports the print medium having the image thereon to an ejector of a finisher, and arranges and performs a finishing job to the print medium, and then the finished print medium is stacked on the stacker. Such finishing jobs are generally performed by job.
However, if the image forming job is suspended by reasons of lack of print medium while the job corresponding to the print command is not completed, the finisher should wait with the print medium located in the medium arranger until the print medium is resupplied to the image forming apparatus and the image forming job is resumed.
If predetermined time elapses and the image forming apparatus enters the power save mode, the power supplied to the finisher is shut off.
If the print medium is resupplied after the image forming apparatus enters the power save mode, the image forming apparatus changes from the power save mode to a warming-up mode by the resupplied medium and power is resupplied to the finisher.
Then, the finisher undergoes an initialization process according to the resupply of power.
The print medium which was located in the medium arranger falls to the stacker without any finishing job performed, and the resupplied print medium is ejected to the medium arranger and the job suspended together with the finishing job is completed.
For example, with respect to a job including a stapling job as a finishing option for 30 sheets of print medium, the job may not be completed due to lack of paper while 17 sheets of print medium are located in the medium arranger and the image forming apparatus may enter the low power mode.
If the print medium are resupplied afterwards, the 17 sheets of print medium are stacked on the stacker without the finishing job performed due to the initialization of the finisher. Then, when the job is completed, there are 17 sheets of unstapled print medium and 13 sheets of stapled print medium.